


Gay Kissing! At the Disco

by ambini42



Series: Gay Panic! of Akaashi Keiji [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Confessions, Kissing, Lightly Smutty, Love Confessions, M/M, akaashi confronts bokuto, akaashi doesnt let bokuto put his shirt back on, akaashi is thirsty for bokutos chest, akaashi makes out with bokuto, bare-chested - disco suit-cladded -Japanese James Bond, bokuto makes out with akaashi, disco party, disco suits, in moonlight, komi and washio help capture bokuto, make out, shirtless bokuto, straddling laps, the other third years eavesdrop, they love their kohai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambini42/pseuds/ambini42
Summary: Bokuto has been avoiding Akaashi since kissing him at the Christmas party. Now, they are at Washio’s house again, and Akaashi is going to confront him. They are in disco outfits. Komi and Washio pretend to be mobsters.~~“You… like me?”Bokuto hissed, pulling the younger boy down, knocking Akaashi off balance. He moved his hands to Akaashi’s thighs, moving the dark-haired boy’s legs to properly straddle his body. He looked back into Akaashi’s eyes, wrapping one arm to the setter’s back and the other to cradle the side of his head.“Yes, I like you. I have for a long time, so I won’t let another second go by without doing this.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Komi Haruki, Akaashi Keiji & Sarukui Yamato, Akaashi Keiji & Shirofuku Yukie, Akaashi Keiji & Washio Tatsuki, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Konoha Akinori, Washio Tatsuki/Komi Haruki
Series: Gay Panic! of Akaashi Keiji [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860862
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	Gay Kissing! At the Disco

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [mimimortis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimortis/pseuds/mimimortis) for that beta read <33
> 
> This story is Part 3 of the [Gay Panic! of Akaashi Keiji](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860862) series. Thank you for reading :)

Akaashi watched as Bokuto exited the room as soon as their eyes met.

He was pissed. How dare Bokuto show up to this party looking like the bare-chested, disco suit-cladded, Japanese James Bond of his dreams after kissing him and then ignoring him for a week. 

Akaashi became aware of how tense his body was when Yukie placed a hand on his shoulder. He let out a deep breath, letting his body relax as he looked around the room. Washio’s house had been completely transformed with cheesy streamers and balloons. There was even a disco ball hanging from the center of the ceiling, reflecting spots of light to everywhere in the room. 

As Akaashi made his way around from room to room, he pretended like he couldn’t hear the multiple people offering him drinks and hellos over the cheesy 70s music that blared from the speakers placed around the house. Akaashi was on a mission that only ended when he finally saw him.

Bokuto was in the kitchen, talking to Sarukui and Konoha, chest still bare and somehow glittering in the light. A brief thought of licking the bare chest crossed Akaashi’s mind. He made eye contact with Bokuto over Sarukui’s shoulder and watched as the older boy’s ears turned red as he shifted his eyes back to stare at Konoha like he was saying the most interesting thing in the world.

Out of the corner of his eye, Akaashi saw Komi and Washio in the corner, out of Bokuto’s line of sight. He walked over to them and grabbed Komi’s arm.

“I need your help,” Akaashi said to them, leaning in closely. 

“You need our help, what,” Komi said with a smirk as Washio rolled his eyes.

“I need your help… senpais,” Akaashi replied through gritted teeth. Pleased, Komi gestured to him to continue. “I need to get Bokuto alone.”

“Are you going to beat him up?” Komi asked. “If so, you should do it in front of everyone.”

“No, not that,” Akaashi looked between the two other boys and stammered, “I need to talk to him. Alone. But, he keeps running away from me.”

The slightest of expressions passed across their faces.

“There’s a guest room upstairs,” Washio told him. “Second door on the right. If you wait by the bottom of the stairs, we will get Bokuto to you.” 

Akaashi nodded his head at them and the boys separated.

Akaashi waited by the end of the stairs, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. True to their words, in just a few minutes, Washio was dragging Bokuto by his collar with Komi trailing behind them. When they arrived at the bottom of the staircase, they shoved Bokuto forward, making him come face-to-face with the setter he had been avoiding.

“H-Hey, Aghaashi,” Bokuto greeted him, face flustered red. 

“We need to talk, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi grabbed his arms and started marching the older boy upstairs. When they got up to the top, he shoved Bokuto into the room.

“Hey-ow! What’s with you?” Bokuto asked. 

Akaashi glared at him, fed up with his audacity before he turned around and shut the door. Akaashi looked around the guest room. There was the bed, but that may be a little presumptuous. There was also a wide love seat against the far side of the wall underneath a large window eclipsing the moon. While he took in the possibilities of the room, he became aware of Bokuto saying his name over and over.

“Aghaashi! What is going on? Aghaaashi! Aghaaaaaaashi!”

Akaashi strode towards him and then pulled him down by his collar so they were face-to-face, inches away from one another. This action shut Bokuto up quickly.

“You are so annoying,” Akaashi muttered, contemplating punching Bokuto but opted for the other option and crushed his mouth against Bokuto’s.

For a moment, Bokuto was so surprised by the action, from the assertiveness from the younger boy, that he froze in place. Akaashi started to worry that the Christmas party was a drunken mistake, but then Bokuto started kissing him back, and every worry melted away. Their mouths moved against one another and Akaashi thought to himself how maybe he had been wanting this from the moment he saw Bokuto.

Akaashi pulled his mouth away panting but not letting go of Bokuto’s collar. He looked at Bokuto’s face—flushed cheeks and red lips. Akaashi kept their faces close as he whispered in his most authoritative voice, a voice that Bokuto had heard glimpses of but never in full.

“Get on the couch.”

Akaashi shoved Bokuto back slightly with two palms flat on his exposed chest. Bokuto stumbled backwards a little bit but nodded. He sat on the couch and Akaashi stood above him.a Bokuto just stared. Akaashi was lit up by the moon: his face, neck, chest all glowing underneath the light from the night sky. He widened his stance and positioned himself around Bokuto’s knees.

“You’ve been avoiding me, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, leaning forward, hovering over the other boy, bracing himself against the wall with one hand. Akaashi watched as Bokuto swallowed, using his free hand to trace the trail from his jawline down his neck. “You went to Nekoma, and practiced with Kuroo with sets from Kenma.”

“You are my number one setter and practice partner,” Bokuto said, bluntly. He moved his hands to Akaashi’s hips. “Also, I was afraid you were angry at me for kissing you and that you were going to quit the team because you didn’t want to see me again.”

“So why did you do it?” Akaashi asked, leaning further in to breathe up Bokuto’s neck, feeling him shudder when Akaashi flicked his earlobe with the tip of his tongue.

“Because I… I needed you to know how I felt about you, “ Bokuto said, gripping Akaashi more firmly as he felt Akaashi’s mouth kissing the sensitive spot behind his ear. He let out a deep sigh as Akaashi’s tongue dragged on his skin. “I thought I could keep it a secret because I didn’t know how you”—his breath caught when Akaashi bit down on his neck—“how you felt. But, then I saw you on Kuroo’s lap, and I got really annoyed because I wanted you to sit on my lap, not his, and I know he was just teasing but I got a bit…bothered.”

“You were… Jealous?” Akaashi said, his heart started to beat erratically at Bokuto’s confession. “You… like me?”

Bokuto hissed, pulling the younger boy down, knocking Akaashi off balance. He moved his hands to Akaashi’s thighs, moving the dark-haired boy’s legs to properly straddle his body. He looked back into Akaashi’s eyes, wrapping one arm to the setter’s back and the other to cradle the side of his head. 

“Yes, I like you. I have for a long time, so I won’t let another second go by without doing this.”

Bokuto brought his lips to meet Akaashi’s, kissing him gently this time, and it was Akaashi’s turn to melt. Bokuto slipped his hands down to the dip of Akaashi’s hip bones and Akaashi kissed him back fully. This kiss reminded him of their first one, sure and reliable, but it was more than that now. It was the culmination of their relationship taking form—hours of playing volleyball, of staying up late, of learning one another’s quirks and nuances—into what he had been circling around for longer than he could probably know.

Their kiss turned restless, urgent, and burning. Akaashi twisted his fingers into Bokuto’s hair. It’s softer than he has imagined it being, and he wanted to lose his grip in it. Akaashi grinded his hips down hard onto Bokuto’s, earning a grunt coming from Bokuto’s mouth in response. Akaashi kissed Bokuto harder until it felt like he couldn’t breathe; until he had forgotten about who they were, where they were, what they were doing; and until it was just them wrapped around one another.

Akaashi pushed the suit jacket off of Bokuto’s shoulders. Their mouths separated slightly as Bokuto leaned forward to help shrug the jacket off. The two boys smiled at each other before Akaashi grabbed Bokuto’s face again and kissed him hard as Bokuto wrapped his arms back around Akaashi. He moved to pull Bokuto’s shirt out from his pant’s waistband. His nimble fingers worked the buttons, quickly opening up Bokuto’s shirt. 

Both boys sighed as Akaashi touched Bokuto’s bare chest for the first time, running his hands over his pecs down to his hard stomach, feeling the muscles that Bokuto spent years of volleyball and weightlifting to build. Akaashi let his hands still, pausing, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against the Bokuto’s.

“Bokuto-san…” Akaashi breathed, pulling back but keeping his hands on Bokuto’s chest, but now opening his eyes to gaze into the golden eyes of the boy, whom he can’t get out of his mind, whom he knows has always been there. He could feel Bokuto’s heart skip a beat under his palms. “I just want to be very clear about something before we possibly do anything more.”

“Yes, Aghaashi?” Bokuto whispered, a furrow forming between his brows. “Are you okay? Is this okay?”

Akaashi swallowed, as he glanced down quickly at Bokuto’s broad chest and then back up to his big eyes and swollen lips. 

“Yes, this is definitely okay,” Akaashi said. “I just want to be clear that… I like you, too.”

Bokuto broke out into a grin that reached his eyes, and he wrapped his arms tightly around Akaashi, pulling their bodies together and moving Akaashi’s head to his shoulder.

“That makes me so happy, Aghaashi,” Bokuto murmured into Akaashi’s ear. Akaashi let out a deep breath, melting into the warmth from Bokuto’s body for a moment.

“Wait,” Akaashi said, lurching back. Bokuto stared at him, wide-eyed.

“What, ‘Ghaashi?”

Akaashi narrowed his eyes at Bokuto. “If you ever avoid me without explanation again, I will quit the volleyball team. Do you understand?” 

Bokuto gulped and nodded his head. “Got it, vice-captain-san, sir.”

Akaashi smiled, laughing slightly and softly kissed Bokuto again.

“Let’s go watch the fireworks,” Akaashi said, pulling away from the other boy and standing up. “Put your jacket back on.”

“Just my jacket? Not my shirt too?” Akaashi stared at Bokuto, who looked puzzled but exquisite on the couch in the moonlight—half-naked, taunt stomach and broad chest, with a slight bulge showing in his pants that Akaashi avoided looking at for too long. 

“Yeah, definitely don’t put your shirt back on.”

“Alright, boss,” Bokuto said as he stood up and put on his jacket, the shirt forgotten on the floor. He walked over to Akaashi and pulled him in close, kissing him again. He pulled away. “I just wanted to do that one more time before we went back to the party.”

Akaashi smiled and pulled his hand forward. He opened the door and came face-to-face with Konoha, Sarukui, Komi, and Washio.

“What the hell are you guys doing?” Akaashi demanded. The four boys avoided his gaze while shuffling their feet. Komi knocked Konoha’s elbow and glared at him.

“Uhh, um, hmmm,” Konoha stammered. “We were… just… coming to let you guys know the fireworks are going to start soon to bring in the New Year.”

“Yeah,” Sarukui said. “Can’t celebrate the New Year without our captain and vice.” 

Akaashi rolled his eyes.

“Okay, I’ll pretend I believe you,” he said, pulling Bokuto with him past the other boys. “Let’s go, Bokuto-san.”

When he and Bokuto started their descent down the stairs, Akaashi heard Komi whisper to Washio, “Where is Bokuto’s shirt?”

**Author's Note:**

> !!Bonus Scene!!
> 
> “Let’s do ‘the mobsters act’,” Komi whispered to Washio. Washio nodded, putting a stony face on and rolling his shoulder back. “You really have that big, silent, scary muscle-type down.” 
> 
> Komi grabbed a Pocky stick from a nearby snack table and placed it in his mouth like it was a cigar as they approached Bokuto, Konoha, and Sarukui.
> 
> “Bokuto Koutarou,” Komi declared, making his voice deeper and rougher than usual. The other three boys turned to face them. “We are here to collect you on behalf of Akaashi Keiji. Take ’im.” 
> 
> Before Bokuto had a chance to respond, Washio grabbed their captain by the collar of his disco suit and started dragging him across the floor, Komi trailing behind them, a smug look on his face as he munched on the Pocky stick. Sarukui and Konoha stared after them, a little bewildered and unsure of what just happened. Konoha took a sip of his beer before sighing.
> 
> “The things we do for our kohai,” he stated. Sarukui nodded in agreement. “Let’s go eavesdrop.”


End file.
